


Its Not as Easy as it Seems

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Drama, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e14 The Wake Up Call, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-07
Updated: 2006-01-07
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Jed and Abbey cope with the promises made to each other at the rehab center.





	1. Its Not as Easy as it Seems

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Its Not as Easy as it Seems**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, Millie, Bartlet Girls  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst/Post:EP: "The Wake-Up Call"  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to Sorkin, NBC, and anyone else who can claim them. They will be returned after I have a bit of fun.   
**Summary:** Jed and Abbey cope with the promises made to each other at the rehab center.   
**Spoiler:** "The Wake-Up Call"  
**Written:** 2005-03-01  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** CJ is Chief of Staff and Leo is Special Counselor to the President. Thanks so much to my wonderful beta reader and everybody who answered questions. This is #3 in the **'Troubled Lives, Troubled Times'** series. 

**Chapter 1**

The drive back to the White House was spent in each other's arms. 

Not much was spoken between them. All they really wanted was to hold each other. 

Abbey had just been discharged from The Center, a rehab facility for drug and alcohol abuse. She had finally recognized that her behavior was a result of Jed shutting her out of their life-long partnership since deciding to run for the Presidency, and had made the difficult decision to come back to their relationship. In turn, he had promised to include her in all decisions regarding them as a couple or as parents. 

Each only hoped that the other one meant what they had promised. 

"Abbey, I'm so sorry." Jed lightly kissed her on the cheek. 

"Shh. We both have to move forward now. Not look back at our past." 

"I'm just so glad you chose us." 

"Jed, the hard part is just beginning. I've faced up to my problems and want to only look to the future. What's done is done." 

"Yeah." 

When the motorcade pulled up to the White House, Abbey felt at home again. It had been a long time since she left so upset and had gone to the farm without her husband. So much had happened in the meantime that, at times, she had wondered if this reunion would ever occur. But it had. 

Now she had a totally new life with Jed and she wanted to make the most of it. 

When they got to their bedroom, the first thing Abbey did was drop her suitcase and turn toward Jed. 

But he had moved across the room and was fixing himself a drink. 

He turned to offer her one, but then realized she couldn't. 

Not now. Not ever. 

Abbey saw his face. 

"Its okay, Jed. You'll just have to break the habit of asking me if I want to have a drink with you. I can't, and I don't want to test my limits. But it's okay. I'll help you learn." 

Jed stopped filling his glass and came over to her. 

"I'm sorry, Abbey. Old habits die hard. I'm just so glad we're back together." 

"So am I, Jed." 

Abbey turned and went to the bathroom. It seemed so familiar. She opened one of the drawers and pulled out a black negligee. She knew that she had to open herself to Jed tonight, all the way. She only hoped she could. 

After changing and spraying a dash of perfume, she reentered the bedroom. 

"Did you really miss me, Jed?" 

Jed turned and smiled. He put down his drink and came over to her. 

"Oh, God, yes Abbey. I don't want you to ever go away." 

He pulled her to the bed. 

"Jed, wait a minute." Those were words coming from her mouth, but her body didn't agree. She had missed him as much as he had missed her. She chose to ignore her own words. 

Shortly, neither one of them had any clothes on. 

Jed rolled her onto her back and kissed her neck. He rolled her nipples in his hands and massaged her breasts. 

Abbey responded with a tremble. It had been a long time for both of them. 

Jed entered her quickly. Although startled, Abbey's body responded with passion for him. But down deep, Abbey had no feelings. 

She was numb. Her body was responding only at a physical level. 

Soon it was over. 

Jed rolled over on his back, breathing heavily. 

"Thanks, Abbey." 

It didn't take long before he dropped off to sleep. 

Abbey was shocked. What the hell did 'Thanks' mean? 

She got out of bed and put a more conservative nightgown back on. 

All the time she was thinking about his response. 

She knew she shouldn't have expected flowers or anything else. She hadn't told Jed of her decision, and had made him wait until he arrived to know which way she had chosen to go. But she had expected some talking, some discussion about their future together. 

But to go straight to sex, which only lasted a few minutes? Sex which seemed to satisfy his needs, but left nothing for her? 

That's not what she expected. 

She put on her robe and left their room. She went to one of the guest bedrooms and fell asleep. 

He had not changed. They still had a long way to go. 


	2. Its Not as Easy as it Seems 2

**Its Not as Easy as it Seems**

**by:** Babyphd

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, Millie, Bartlet Girls  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst/Post:EP: "The Wake-Up Call"  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to Sorkin, NBC, and anyone else who can claim them. They will be returned after I have a bit of fun.   
**Summary:** Jed and Abbey cope with the promises made to each other at the rehab center.   
**Spoiler:** "The Wake-Up Call"  
**Written:** 2005-03-01  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** CJ is Chief of Staff and Leo is Special Counselor to the President. Thanks so much to my wonderful beta reader and everybody who answered questions. This is #3 in the **'Troubled Lives, Troubled Times'** series. 

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Jed woke to an empty bed. 

It took him a few minutes to remember that Abbey had indeed come home with him last night. It had been such an anxious forty-eight hours between the time of her call and when he could finally get to the rehab facility, that he still wasn't sure that she hadn't come home. 

All the way home, he had been so grateful that she had chosen to remain with him. So where was she now? 

He got dressed and opened the door. 

"Have you seen my wife this morning?" He asked the agent on duty. 

"No, sir. But I understand she slept in that bedroom last night," pointing to the second door on the left. 

"Thank you." Jed hated dragging the Secret Service into his personal life, but he was worried about Abbey. What caused her to sleep elsewhere last night? Their first night together in months. 

He opened the door and saw that Abbey was still asleep. 

Jed closed the door silently and left the Residence. He would talk to her later. 

**** 

Jed entered the office with a big smile. 

CJ immediately saw that her boss was in the best mood she had seen in quite a while. 

"Good news, Mr. President?" 

"Yes. Abbey's home. I picked her up last night. She looks great." 

"That's good news, Mr. President. Now, for the morning reports." 

But Jed's mind couldn't focus on the information that CJ was providing. He was still wondering why Abbey had felt the need to sleep elsewhere. 

"I'm sorry. What did you say, CJ?" 

**** 

Soon the activities of the day forced any thoughts of Abbey from Jed's mind. 

It wasn't until after six that he even remembered that Abbey was waiting for him. 

"CJ, I need to leave now. Abbey's waiting on me. I'll read these reports upstairs." 

"Yes, Mr. President." 


	3. Its Not as Easy as it Seems 3

**Its Not as Easy as it Seems**

**by:** Babyphd

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, Millie, Bartlet Girls  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst/Post:EP: "The Wake-Up Call"  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to Sorkin, NBC, and anyone else who can claim them. They will be returned after I have a bit of fun.   
**Summary:** Jed and Abbey cope with the promises made to each other at the rehab center.   
**Spoiler:** "The Wake-Up Call"  
**Written:** 2005-03-01  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** CJ is Chief of Staff and Leo is Special Counselor to the President. Thanks so much to my wonderful beta reader and everybody who answered questions. This is #3 in the **'Troubled Lives, Troubled Times'** series. 

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Abbey had been busy talking with the girls and assuring them that she was fine and totally recovered. They made plans to get together at Camp David the coming weekend for a reunion. 

Later, she asked Lilly to come upstairs and brief her on any important issues she had missed since she had been away. Her schedule for the next few months was going to be hectic. She had several trips and ten speeches. 

About four o'clock she called Robert, who had been her counselor at The Center. He wanted to know how her first night at home had gone. She lied and said everything was fine. Jed had missed her deeply and was showing her love and respect. That he was a changed man. 

Robert heard the lie in her voice. He asked if he could come up twice a week and hold some sessions with her. Just because she had been discharged from the facility, her counseling sessions needed to continue. 

Abbey said that Lilly would be in contact with him so he could be placed on her schedule. 

"Abbey, take care of yourself. You've come a long way and I want your growth to continue." 

"Yes, Robert, so do I." 

Had she indeed grown? Abbey wasn't that sure. 

Only time would tell. 

****** 

Jed opened the door to find Abbey had dinner already set up in the family dining room. 

After giving her a quick kiss, he washed his hands, poured himself a drink, and sat down at the table. It had been quite a while since he had any meal with his wife, and he was looking forward to it. 

"Abbey, this is great. It's been a long time." 

When Jed looked in Abbey's eyes, all he saw was anger. 

Why? Only Abbey could tell him that. And she wasn't talking. 

They ate the meal in silence. Jed couldn't understand what was so wrong. 

Finally, he had had enough. 

"Abbey, what's wrong? You haven't said a word to me during the meal and I see anger in your eyes." 

Abbey threw her napkin down and pushed back her chair. "Jed!" was all she said. 

She ran from the room with tears rolling down her face. Jed quickly followed. 

After entering the bedroom, Jed pulled her to the sofa. 

"Abbey, what's wrong? You were so happy last night." 

Jed knew he had to be patient. He waited until she spoke. 

"You made me a promise. You promised that we were partners again. But then last night, not even two hours after we got home, you broke it." 

"Abbey! What in God's name are you talking about?" He was tired of being patient and understanding. 


	4. Its Not as Easy as it Seems 4

**Its Not as Easy as it Seems**

**by:** Babyphd

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, Millie, Bartlet Girls  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst/Post:EP: "The Wake-Up Call"  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to Sorkin, NBC, and anyone else who can claim them. They will be returned after I have a bit of fun.   
**Summary:** Jed and Abbey cope with the promises made to each other at the rehab center.   
**Spoiler:** "The Wake-Up Call"  
**Written:** 2005-03-01  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** CJ is Chief of Staff and Leo is Special Counselor to the President. Thanks so much to my wonderful beta reader and everybody who answered questions. This is #3 in the **'Troubled Lives, Troubled Times'** series. 

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Abbey, you have to give me an explanation. I don't understand why you think I've already broken my promise." 

She was having difficulty getting the words out. 

"You treated me like a whore last night. The only thing missing was the money on the bedside table. We're partners, Jed, and that means in everything." Her anger was evident by both the tone and volume of her voice. 

Jed just looked at her in astonishment. 

"You pushed me on the bed, had sex, and then had the nerve to say 'thanks' when it was over. But over for you. Not for me." 

Jed struggled with finding the right words. "Abbey, you were responding to me. It was mutual. I really don't understand." 

"Jed, I wanted you to talk with me last night. I wanted to hear your voice say the words I've missed these past months. I wanted to feel connected. I wanted to feel like I was part of you, not being used by you. But all you wanted was to screw your wife, and then turn over and go to sleep." 

Jed was surprised at her statement. "Is that why you slept in the guest bedroom last night?" 

"Yes. I didn't feel like a wife. I felt like a whore." 

Jed tried to explain. "Abbey. I love you. I wanted to reconnect with you as well. It's been a long time since we've even made the effort to make love. When you responded like you did, I thought that you wanted it as well. 

"I really don't remember saying thanks, but if I did, it was not because I was thanking you for sex. It was just my way of saying thanks for choosing us, our relationship. You don't know how many times in the past month I have slept in this bed all alone, wishing you were here with me. Wondering what was happening to you, wondering what choices you were making. Wondering if there was ever going to an 'us' again." 

Abbey didn't respond. She kept her head down, refusing to look at him. 

"Then the other day, when you called and said you had reached a decision, I was petrified that you had made the decision to leave me. I told you at our counseling session that if you made the choice to come back, we would be a team, in all aspects. You have got to believe me when I tell you this. I mean every word. 

"Abbey, you are the sun that my world revolves around. I cannot live without you. In New Hampshire, in the hospital, I was so scared that you wouldn't make it. But thank God, you did. You came back to me and to our family. For that, I'll be eternally grateful. We're partners and will be until both of us dies. And I really don't even think death will be able to keep us apart. I expect to find you in Heaven so we can always be together, just as we promised many, many years ago. 

"Abbey, look at me. I love you. Do you believe me when I say this?" 

Abbey gradually raised her head and looked into those deep blue eyes. "I want to." 

"Well, how can I prove it to you?" 

"Show me now. Show me how much you love me." 


	5. Its Not as Easy as it Seems 5

**Its Not as Easy as it Seems**

**by:** Babyphd

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, Millie, Bartlet Girls  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst/Post:EP: "The Wake-Up Call"  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to Sorkin, NBC, and anyone else who can claim them. They will be returned after I have a bit of fun.   
**Summary:** Jed and Abbey cope with the promises made to each other at the rehab center.   
**Spoiler:** "The Wake-Up Call"  
**Written:** 2005-03-01  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** CJ is Chief of Staff and Leo is Special Counselor to the President. Thanks so much to my wonderful beta reader and everybody who answered questions. This is #3 in the **'Troubled Lives, Troubled Times'** series. 

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Jed leaned in to kiss her. His tongue forced her lips open and he explored a place that he had almost forgotten about. He planted tiny kisses down her neck as she moved it over for better access. He rubbed her nipples through her blouse, causing Abbey to tremble. Her response was now both emotional and physical. 

Jed stood up and pulled Abbey toward their bed. He unbuttoned her blouse and reached around to unsnap her bra. 

She tried to unbutton his shirt, but couldn't do it fast enough. He pulled away momentarily to help her. Soon, they were lying on the bed, stroking each other's bodies in a way only lovers can. Her hands were rubbing his chest, her mouth were licking his nipples. His mouth was still planting kisses on her neck. He felt her tremble as he continued to move his lips down her body. 

He then reached below and stroked his fingers up and down her thigh, experiencing the softness of her skin. It had been too long since he had felt her in this way. He reached inside and worked one finger around her opening. Wetness told him she was almost ready. Two fingers went in. He moved them around to touch every part of her. As he felt her squeeze against them, he continued to kiss her nipples, to suck them into arousal. She ached with need. 

She climaxed against his fingers. She shuddered against him and collapsed with release. 

"Oh, Jed. I know you love me." 

After a moment's rest, she moved her hand down and started stroking him. Her hungry mouth searched for contact with his. As she felt him get firmer, he began to moan against her. 

"Oh God, Abbey, I have missed you so much. All these nights without you have been so empty." 

That was all that Jed could say for the moment. 

He slowly pulled away from her hand. She raised her legs to grab his waist as he inserted himself. Slowly, he began to thrust. As she tightened around him, she arched to meet every thrust. His thrusts became more rapid as he felt her contract faster around him. Their moans were meant only for each other. Deeper and deeper he went. The urge for him to fill her completely was mutual. 

"Oh Jed!" Abbey screamed as her release came with an intense shudder. Less intense shudders followed. 

It didn't take long for his release to occur as well. They both felt satisfied and filled with love. 

"I love you, Abbey." 

"I love you, Jed." 

"We can get through anything as long as we do it together." 

"Yes." 

The next months would test this newly reconstructed bond. 


	6. Its Not as Easy as it Seems 6

**Its Not as Easy as it Seems**

**by:** Babyphd

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, Millie, Bartlet Girls  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst/Post:EP: "The Wake-Up Call"  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to Sorkin, NBC, and anyone else who can claim them. They will be returned after I have a bit of fun.   
**Summary:** Jed and Abbey cope with the promises made to each other at the rehab center.   
**Spoiler:** "The Wake-Up Call"  
**Written:** 2005-03-01  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** CJ is Chief of Staff and Leo is Special Counselor to the President. Thanks so much to my wonderful beta reader and everybody who answered questions. This is #3 in the **'Troubled Lives, Troubled Times'** series. 

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Over the next weeks, both the President and the First Lady had very little time together as a couple. 

Several international incidents had kept Jed working long hours, most of them in the Oval Office or the Situation Room. 

Abbey made two long trips to the West Coast and each time she returned to the White House, Jed was usually busy or they had dinners or other required outside functions. 

Rarely, did they have a chance to sit down and talk. There was still so much to accomplish before he left office. 

Abbey kept in touch sporadically with Robert. He urged Abbey to call him anytime, but she told him everything was fine. She and Jed had worked out their problems from the first night and comfortable patterns had reappeared. She told Robert that she had won the war. 

By June, Jed and Abbey decided it was time to take some time for themselves, so they planned a long weekend in Manchester. Just the two of them. 

This would be her first time back to the farm since her stroke. She didn't know what she would find when she got there. 

Liz had cleaned up the bathroom months ago, but it still held memories of one of the worst times of her life. 


	7. Its Not as Easy as it Seems 7

**Its Not as Easy as it Seems**

**by:** Babyphd

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, Millie, Bartlet Girls  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst/Post:EP: "The Wake-Up Call"  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to Sorkin, NBC, and anyone else who can claim them. They will be returned after I have a bit of fun.   
**Summary:** Jed and Abbey cope with the promises made to each other at the rehab center.   
**Spoiler:** "The Wake-Up Call"  
**Written:** 2005-03-01  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** CJ is Chief of Staff and Leo is Special Counselor to the President. Thanks so much to my wonderful beta reader and everybody who answered questions. This is #3 in the **'Troubled Lives, Troubled Times'** series. 

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Jed and Abbey arrived at the farm late. Jed walked into the den and sat down in his favorite chair. He was so glad to be back here. This farm meant so much to him and Abbey. 

After moving so many places so many times, this was where their roots were. But it would be a burden after Jed left the Presidency and he hadn't yet decided what to do with it. Between his age and his MS, he didn't know if this is where he really wanted to stay during retirement. 

Abbey headed up the stairs to unpack their bags. 

She entered the bathroom and stopped. Flashes of that ugly night went through her brain. She started to remember the desperate feelings of that night. The splitting headache. The desire to just end it all. In her mind, she was going through those feelings all over again. 

Unconsciously, she screamed. 

Both Jed and the agent outside the front door heard Abbey at the same time. Jed was halfway up the stairs when the agent passed him. 

"Mrs. Bartlet, what's wrong?" The agent had his gun ready. He looked around but saw no one but the First Lady. 

"Abbey, Abbey, what's wrong?" Jed flew into the room and raced to his wife's side. 

The fear in her eyes stopped him cold. 

"Abbey, honey, what's wrong?" 

"The blood, Jed. Can't you see it? It's all over the floor. It's on my hands." Abbey was holding her hands out, turning them over and over. 

"Abbey, there's no blood. Come over to the bed and sit down." 

He led her gently to their bed, and motioned for the agent to leave them alone. 

"Abbey, look at me. Look at me." 

Slowly she raised her eyes. They were full of horror. 

"Abbey, you're remembering that night months ago. You're safe. You're better. It's in the past." 

Slowly the fear in her eyes receded. 

She realized that Jed was there and she was safe. Then she started to shake uncontrollably. 

Jed hugged her tightly and waited until whatever this was, passed. 

She finally stopped shaking. 

"Jed, what happened to me? I was reliving the night of the stroke. But you found me with my head bleeding. I didn't know I had hit my head until I woke up in the hospital after surgery. So why did I see blood?" 

"I don't know. Maybe your subconscious remembered our conversations and, since this is the first time you've been back here since then, your mind apparently just put the two memories together. I don't know. But you're well and that happened in the past. You need to forget about it." 

"I don't know if I can, Jed. Can we go someplace else tonight? I can't stay here. Not with those memories so fresh." 

"Sure, Babe. I'll find us another place for the weekend. We need to be together and if this place brings back those kinds of memories, then we'll just go someplace else for the time being. I love you, Abbey and I want you to be okay. Do you hear me?" 

"Yes, Jed. I'm sorry. I didn't expect this at all." 

"I understand. Let's go see about getting us another place for the night." 


	8. Its Not as Easy as it Seems 8

**Its Not as Easy as it Seems**

**by:** Babyphd

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, Millie, Bartlet Girls  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst/Post:EP: "The Wake-Up Call"  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to Sorkin, NBC, and anyone else who can claim them. They will be returned after I have a bit of fun.   
**Summary:** Jed and Abbey cope with the promises made to each other at the rehab center.   
**Spoiler:** "The Wake-Up Call"  
**Written:** 2005-03-01  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** CJ is Chief of Staff and Leo is Special Counselor to the President. Thanks so much to my wonderful beta reader and everybody who answered questions. This is #3 in the **'Troubled Lives, Troubled Times'** series. 

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Leo, I can't tell you how horrible it was. Looking at the fear in her eyes. Seeing her turn her hands over and over, thinking there was blood everywhere. I just can't explain it." 

The two friends were having dinner together in the Residence. Abbey had stayed behind in Manchester to visit with Liz and the grandchildren for a few extra days. 

"Have you called her counselor at the facility where she stayed? Maybe he can help her." 

"I don't want her to think that I'm so upset that I think she needs more help. She's just so emotionally fragile. There are days when I think she's doing fine, and then episodes like this happens. They are rare, thank God, but I thought she would be back to normal by now. It's been three months since she came home." 

"Jed, let me tell you from someone who's been there. Recovery doesn't follow a calendar. She'll recover in time, but you can't expect her to just one day be all better." 

"I know that Leo, but I just thought by now she wouldn't be so sensitive to the past. I was just wrong. But what can I do to help her?" 

"Love her, Jed. Be patient with her. Understand that someone just doesn't get better overnight." 

"Thanks, Leo. You're a good friend." 

"Yeah." Jed looked up to see Leo's crooked grin covering his whole face. 

**** 

After Leo left, Jed kept thinking about how he could help Abbey. If she had that reaction everytime they went to the farm, then that was not going to work. It certainly could not help her get better. In fact, with his own doubts about the farm after he left the Presidency, maybe the smart thing to do would be to sell it and get a place closer to Manchester, or even go back to Boston. Boston was only an hour away from Manchester. Abbey was from Boston and he loved the area as well. And it would certainly be easier for him not to have the stairs as his MS progressed. 

He came to a decision that selling the farm and buying a place in Boston was the solution. He and Abbey could make new memories. There would be no past to haunt her there. 

He decided to find a place and then tell Abbey. 

It would be a great surprise. 

He smiled as he pictured her reaction. 

He just knew she would love the idea. 


	9. Its Not as Easy as it Seems 9

**Its Not as Easy as it Seems**

**by:** Babyphd

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, Millie, Bartlet Girls  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst/Post:EP: "The Wake-Up Call"  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to Sorkin, NBC, and anyone else who can claim them. They will be returned after I have a bit of fun.   
**Summary:** Jed and Abbey cope with the promises made to each other at the rehab center.   
**Spoiler:** "The Wake-Up Call"  
**Written:** 2005-03-01  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** CJ is Chief of Staff and Leo is Special Counselor to the President. Thanks so much to my wonderful beta reader and everybody who answered questions. This is #3 in the **'Troubled Lives, Troubled Times'** series. 

* * *

**Chapter 9**

A month later, Jed had found the perfect place. It was a high-rise penthouse condo overlooking the Charles River. Close to Harvard and not that far from Massachusetts General. He didn't know if Abbey wanted to practice again, but this would certainly provide her with some options. 

Because he had a speech scheduled in Boston for a weekend later in the month, he made arrangements for them to fly there for the weekend where he would show her their new home. 

He was so proud of himself. Abbey had seemed so much better these past weeks that he had almost forgotten about what happened in Manchester. They had grown closer and more intimate as the weeks had passed. In many respects, Abbey seemed like the person he had married. 

He just knew she would love the new place. He had seen pictures and thought it was a fantastic condo. Jed couldn't wait to see it in person himself. 

He had even put the farm up for sale, discreetly, so it wouldn't call attention to the fact that the Bartlets were moving out of the state his ancestors had founded. A buyer had been approved and was just waiting for the go ahead. 

**** 

The Friday that he had eagerly anticipated finally arrived. He had told Abbey that it would be a weekend for them. When he finished his speech, they would find something nice to do in her hometown. She was looking forward to the trip as well. It was rare that they went on trips together, so this was a nice change. 

After the speech, Jed had a special late dinner brought to their suite. Abbey had put on a slinky black dress that showed off her curves and legs extremely well. She still had a body to lust after. 

They ate, speaking about memories they each had in Boston. Her family, medical school and residency and his college teaching which made him realize for sure that public service was what he was destined to do. 

After a couple of ginger ale toasts, they went to the bedroom and made love. Slow, steady, no rushing. They had all night to satisfy their craving for each other. 

The next morning, Jed announced he had a special surprise for her. But he wasn't going to tell her what it was. He had to show her. 

Curious, Abbey tried to get it out of him, but he wouldn't budge. 

They left the hotel and headed towards the Charles River. The Suburban entered the garage of this very tall, sleek building. Abbey wondered where they were headed and why. 

As they got out of the car, Jed asked Abbey to put a blindfold on. Not really knowing why, she agreed. This must be a really special surprise. Jed looked like a kid in the candy store. 

She realized that she was in an elevator for at least a minute. Then she was being walked down some kind of hall. 

"You can take the blindfold off. This is our new home." 

Jed was grinning from ear to ear. She looked around at the spacious hardwood floors and open views. She walked over to the windows which had breathtaking views of the Charles River and downtown Boston. She turned and looked around. 

"It has four bedrooms, a separate dining room for entertaining and a master suite that's fantastic. And it's all ours. Well, what do you think?" 


	10. Its Not as Easy as it Seems 10

**Its Not as Easy as it Seems**

**by:** Babyphd

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, Millie, Bartlet Girls  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst/Post:EP: "The Wake-Up Call"  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to Sorkin, NBC, and anyone else who can claim them. They will be returned after I have a bit of fun.   
**Summary:** Jed and Abbey cope with the promises made to each other at the rehab center.   
**Spoiler:** "The Wake-Up Call"  
**Written:** 2005-03-01  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** CJ is Chief of Staff and Leo is Special Counselor to the President. Thanks so much to my wonderful beta reader and everybody who answered questions. This is #3 in the **'Troubled Lives, Troubled Times'** series. 

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"What do you mean, it's all ours?" 

"I mean, I bought it. For after we leave the White House." 

"Jed, I always thought we would go back to the farm in Manchester. That's our home. It's been in your family for years." 

"Well, after you had trouble going back there and because I know that stairs will eventually present a problem with my MS, I bought this place and sold the farm." 

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Abbey turned to face him. Her face reflected her anger. 

"I bought this place as our home after we leave the White House in January and I have sold the farm. However, the developer who has bought the farm has allowed us to wait until January to leave the property. I thought that was real nice of him, don't you?" 

"Jed…" Abbey was speechless. She was in shock. He had made such a major decision without her input. She hardly believed that he would be so stupid. Especially after all that they had been through since the first of the year. 

She continued her silence. However, he mistook it for her approval. He eagerly began to recite the layout of the condo and all the amenities that came with it. 

She still couldn't speak. But, she knew somehow she had to get some words out. And soon. 

"Jed, wait a minute." She put her hands up. 

"Let me repeat what I thought you just said. You sold the farm and bought this place? For us? Without my input? Without my thoughts on the subject?" 

Abbey was incredulous. 

"Yes. I thought it was best. I couldn't afford it without selling the farm and besides, ever since your episode there, I figured that you would never want to go back there." 

Her mouth remained open in shock. But her anger quickly reached a boiling point. 

"How could you do such a drastic thing without asking my opinion? After all we have been though, this year especially, and you go and do this? HOW COULD YOU?" 

She turned and walked quickly out of the door. In fact, her agent had to almost run to keep up with her. 

Jed stood frozen in place. He was astounded by her negative reaction. He was doing this for her. Couldn't she see that? 

Jed looked around, and then left himself. He knew Abbey would be mad, but would eventually come around. It always had been in the past. It would be that way now as well. 


	11. Its Not as Easy as it Seems 11

**Its Not as Easy as it Seems**

**by:** Babyphd

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, Millie, Bartlet Girls  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst/Post:EP: "The Wake-Up Call"  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to Sorkin, NBC, and anyone else who can claim them. They will be returned after I have a bit of fun.   
**Summary:** Jed and Abbey cope with the promises made to each other at the rehab center.   
**Spoiler:** "The Wake-Up Call"  
**Written:** 2005-03-01  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** CJ is Chief of Staff and Leo is Special Counselor to the President. Thanks so much to my wonderful beta reader and everybody who answered questions. This is #3 in the **'Troubled Lives, Troubled Times'** series. 

* * *

**Chapter 11**

When Jed returned to their hotel room, one of Abbey's agents was in their bedroom packing up her belongings. He asked the agent what was going on. 

"I was asked by Mrs. Bartlet to pack her personal belongings and bring them to her room." 

"Her room? Her room is here." 

"I don't know, sir. I was asked to pack her belongings and bring them to her." 

"Where is she?" 

"Sir, I was asked not to tell you." Jed's heart broke. 

"I order you to tell me where she is." 

"I'm sorry, sir." 

Jed was so angry, but he was not going to get the Secret Service involved in their personal fights. It had happened too many times already. 

"Fine. I'll talk to MY wife myself." 

"Yes, sir." 

****** 

Jed spent the night calling and trying to find Abbey. He could not. 

The next day he thought Abbey would be on Air Force One when it headed back to Washington. She was not. 

He thought that she would be at the Residence when he returned. She was not. 

****** 

Abbey randomly chose to fly to St. Louis and checked into a hotel's VIP suite, trying to ease her pain over Jed's behavior. After all of his promises to work together, he had sold the farm and bought a new place without consulting her. After all that she had been through. HOW COULD HE?!!! 

She was so angry and so hurt. 

He had promised. 

Although she was still guarded by the Secret Service, she demanded that they not tell the President exactly where she was. She knew that Jed would try every trick he could to find out where she was. 

That was the last thing she wanted. 

Ron called her personally to make sure she was okay. She told him that this was personal and none of his business. She agreed to protection on the stipulation that Jed not be told where she was. 

Since Ron's priority was her security, not to run interference between the First Couple, he reluctantly agreed. 

In her hotel suite was a well-stocked bar and she took full advantage of it. She drank two bottles of wine and then started on the whiskey. Sometime, during the night, she passed out on the living room floor. 

She was found by an agent the next morning when she didn't respond to a wake-up call. 

Taken by ambulance to a local hospital, she was admitted for observation. 

Jed was informed about her admittance and immediately flew to St. Louis to see her. 

***** 

He soon wished he hadn't. 

Abbey's angry voice could be heard throughout the entire fourth floor of the hospital. 

Jed finally left when he realized that she wasn't going to listen to any thing he was saying. 

He flew back without her. 

****** **Epilogue:**

Two weeks later, a brief statement was issued by the White House: 

_Dr. Abigail Bartlet has filed divorce papers against President Josiah Bartlet. The stated reason for the divorce is irreconcilable differences. They request the public's acceptance of their privacy at this difficult time._

**Sequel: "Starting Over"**


End file.
